Details In the Fabric
by Allonswolfe
Summary: The Tenth Doctor clone is in London with Rose. Things begin to look up, but will one incident change everything forever? Read to find out


**Details in the Fabric**

(Doctor Duplicate)

_Are the things that make you blow_

_Hell, no reason go on and scream_

_If you're shocked, it's just the fault_

_Of faulty manufacturing_

**Part one **

_**Are the details in the fabric. Are the things that make you panic. Are your thoughts results of static cling**_

We watched together as the last Arcoon ship exploded in the Earth's atmosphere. I grabbed her hand, she seemed uncomfortable. Something about psychical contact never failed to calm her. Her hand stopped shaking minutes after I took it. The ship was completely destroyed by now. The Arcoon was an alien race that wanted nothing other than the defeat of Earth. Earth was sort of to blame. The humans had invaded one of the ships and broken some vital controls which rendered it useless. The ships were very expensive and precious to the Arcoon. They provided the only form of transportation on their planet. They were useless on Earth, however. The earth's atmosphere clashed with the ship's internal controls somehow, which rendered them useless on the planet. Once the ship landed, the Arcoon would have to send another ship to pick them up, but quickly. The ship would only last minutes on Earth.

We ended up destroying their communication devices, which forced the Arcoon to be trapped on a planet with the wrong type of air, the wrong people, and little time. They all died about a week after arrival due to their air tanks running out. The Arcoon on their home planet found out, and sent troops to destroy the earth in revenge. Little did they know how defended the earth really is. Torchwood sent beams into the atmosphere which destroyed about half of the ships. The rest made it to the surface and the little war began. Earth managed to defeat the Arcoon, and the ships were sent into the atmosphere and destroyed.

I looked down at Rose now. She was looking intensely at the sky, watching as the stars grew visible. It felt strange, viewing them from below. It was different. It felt different. I felt different.

It had been a week since my other self, my proper self, had left me, his clone, and Rose behind in the parallel world. Rose was taking it really well, considering. Sure, she cried and sure she had her moments, but she didn't act as though she had just lost the man she loved. At least she had me, his human clone. I never thought of myself as equal to my other self. It was an odd feeling, degrading yourself against yourself. But it was a real situation. I'd been in weirder. Maybe.

I felt her hand tense in mine. It wasn't a squeeze, no. It was a muscle tense. A sign of discomfort. I looked at her. Her eyes were reddening.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked cautiously. She shook her head, wiping her eyes with her spare hand.

"I thought that I'd be okay. I thought I was used to change," she said quietly. I wasn't too sure what to say, so I suggested something else.

"Would it be okay to continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable?" I asked. She looked surprised, but nodded. I grabbed her wrist and led her away from the empty parking lot in which we had been standing, and toward an empty grass lot down the block. When we arrived, I found a tall oak tree and sat under it. She settled beside me, but not as closely as I would have liked. The sky was a pale lavender and the faint moon shone, barely visible above the trees that surrounded the lot. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for this inevitable conversation.

"What were you saying?" I asked. I felt her head move as she nodded.

"I just thought I'd be more comfortable with this," she said. I knew what she meant.

"Because I'm not him. Because I'm just a cheap copy," I said wistfully. She tilted her head up to look me in the eyes. Hers burnt into mine. It was almost psychically painful.

"You are not just a cheap copy. A copy maybe, but not at all cheap," she said. I grabbed her hand. That seemed to trigger something because she turned around to face me, not in anger, but in an almost longing manner.

"I just want my Doctor back," she murmured, her eyes filling. I brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. A tear rolled down her cheek. Seeing her like this sent a dagger plunging into my heart. I wiped the tear off her face with my thumb.

"Can you give me a chance? Please, Rose," I whispered, looking her right in the eye. She nodded, eyes averted.

"It's just... different," she said. I couldn't help the breathy laugh that escaped my lips.

"That's ironic," I said. She looked confused.

"I became different once, and you learned to deal. Can't you learn to deal this time?" I asked. She looked at me for a long time, uttering no words, just staring. Eventually, she spoke up.

"Yes," she whispered, "I can." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She reached up and rested a hand on the back of my head. I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"Thank you."

A week had passed since the lot. Things were improving. Jackie had allowed me to stay in the Tyler mansion. Rose was warming up, as well. She was more lively around me, and responded to my touch more confidently. Each day gave me hope. Hope that she could love me again. One morning, I woke to the sound of her voice. I opened my eyes and saw her stooping over me.

"Morning, sunshine," she said with a smile. _Her smile..._

"Morning," I said, returning the smile. I sat up and looked around.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could get out today," she said, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Oh? What for?" I asked.

"Well, Mum needs groceries, and I have cabin fever. I 'd assume a Time Lord would get bored after a while," she said. I didn't want to remind her that I wasn't fully Time Lord, but she already knew.

"Yeah, we do. That sounds great, just let me shower," I said, peeling away the duvet and sheets. She got up and nodded.

"Course, yeah. I need to, too," she said.

"Well do you wanna go first?" I asked.

"No, no. You probably don't take as long, or as much hot water," she said with a smile. Rassilon, I'd missed that smile. The smile that could light up a whole room. I got up and headed toward the bathroom across the hall. Once in, I stripped off my clothes, turned it on and, once it was warm enough, got in. The water felt comforting against my skin. I let it roll down my body and onto my face. I grabbed the soap and washed off. Once I was clean enough, I turned off the water and looked out through the curtain. There were no towels in sight. _Well..._

I waited till my body stopped dripping so much, then got out and searched the cabinets for a towel. There were none. Sighing, I climbed back into the shower.

"Rose, where are the towels?" I shouted.

"'Oh... Mum just folded them, they're in the living room. Hang on, I'll get one," she shouted back. I retreated back to the shower just in time for her to open the door and set a towel on the cabinet. I waited till I heard the door shut to get out. Couldn't risk her seeing me. I grabbed the towel and dried, then wrapped it around my body and went back to my room.

"You're kidding me," I muttered under my breath as we neared the supermarket located a few blocks away from the mansion. We had both gotten dressed and drove to the store, which was _packed. _I sighed and turned into the parking lot. It took a solid seven minutes to find a place. Once we were parked, we got out and went in. Beside me, Rose giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, just this. I never thought I'd see the day that the Doctor would go _shopping_. It's so domestic," she said, shaking her head. I thought it over a while before speaking up.

"You know I'm part human. I have to be a little domestic, eh?" I wasn't exactly expecting a laugh, but I wasn't expecting her to just remain silent. I looked at her. She was looking straight ahead, seemingly deep in thought. She shook her head lightly before turning into isle three.

"We need canned beans. Can you manage to get some without breaking something?" she asked. She was smiling, but something in her eyes told me she was still upset. It was understandable, but still frustrating.

"I'll try," I said with a grin, trying to hide the negative emotion. I walked to the canned foods, which were on the other end of the isle, while Rose stayed at the previous end, picking out what looked to be something jarred. I retrieved some cans, _without _breaking anything, and returned to Rose, who had gotten a cart. I put the cans in the cart.

"What now?" I asked. She looked over her list and pointed in the direction of aisle seven.

"That way."

"We didn't get frozens, did we?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Rose asked. I pulled on my ear in nervousness.

"Well, I was thinking, since neither of us really like your mum's cooking, that maybe we could get something to eat while we're out?" We had been to _way _too many stores- clothing stores, the food store, this one hardware store across London. I myself was getting tired, and wasn't too keen on eating Jackie's cooking. Evening was starting to fall as we drove through London's crowded streets.

"Sure, where to?" she replied cheerfully. I gave a silent sigh of relief.

"I'm okay with anywhere really. Anything strike your fancy?" I asked. She was quiet for a moment as she thought.

"Oh there is this one place that has really good chips," she said decidedly.

"Sounds great," I said, "where is it?"

"Just down the street, actually. It's called Charlie's Diner," she answered, nodding her head forward. I saw a small place that stood between the shops that lined the street. I pulled in a parking stall in front and got out. Inside reminded me of a diner from the late 50's. It was comically out of place, in the middle of a very 21st century London. We sat at a booth, facing opposite each other.

"This is so domestic," she said through a laugh. I forced a small laugh, myself.

"It is, isn't it. But it isn't all that bad," I said. She looked at me with raised brows.

"Isn't it ? I thought you hated domestic," she said.

"Stuck with you,that's not so bad," I said, recalling the words that Rose spoke, long ago, on the impossible planet when we were "stuck" there. She caught my reference, because I saw it in her eyes. The memory flashing back at her, causing both pain and happiness.

"Rose," I began. She lowered her head for a moment before looking me straight in the eye.

"You still remember those little details," she said. She said the word "details" at the same time the music from the speakers in the ceiling did. _Are the details in the fabric. Are the things that make your panic. Are your thoughts results of static cling. _

"Always," I murmured. She smiled, then looked up in the direction of the speakers.

"Lovely music, I wonder what this song is," she said.

"Sounds like... early 2000's to me- maybe 2007 or 8," I said, using my good sense of what time frame things are from. The conversation ended when the waitress appeared at our table.

"Good evening! What can I get you two lovebirds tonight?" she asked cheerfully. I felt my cheeks warm. Everyone seemed to think Rose and I were a couple. It was complicated. Rassilon, to be human... I shook my head for clarity and focused on the task at hand.

"Yes, thanks. Rose?" I asked, looking over at her. I dropped my hand, which had unconsciously gone to pull on my ear.

"I'd like an order of chips and a Coke. Doctor?" she finished her order with a glance my way.

"I'd like the turkey club and water, thanks," I said. The waitress jotted the orders down and rushed off to the kitchen, leaving us alone again. She looked down, then back up with a grin.

"Lovebirds? Wonder where she got that idea," she said.

"I mean, we _might _look like a couple to the public. A male and female eating dinner together. I might get the idea if I saw it," I said, surprised by the steadiness in my voice.

"Maybe," she said through a grin.

"Thank you sweetheart," Jackie said as Rose finished putting away the last of the groceries.

"No problem. Doctor helped, as well," she said, nodding her head in my direction.

"Course, thank you too," she said, slightly less enthusiastically. I grinned inwardly at the endless bicker that existed between Rose's mum and myself.

"What, I'm not a _sweetheart?_" I said jokingly. Jackie pulled a face and Rose just shook her head.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't be daft," she said, shoving me with her shoulder.

"You two hungry?" Jackie asked, causing Rose to stand up straight again. My hand went, once more, to my earlobe. Nasty habit, that.

"Actually, we already ate," Rose said sheepishly.

"Alright, but you guys don't know what you're missing," she drawled.

"I think we do," Rose breathed. I laughed.

"Oi!" Jackie yelled. Rose's eyes widened in mock terror.

"Come on, before we get slapped," she said hurriedly. She grabbed my wrist and led me through the sitting room and out a door. The door opened to reveal a balcony. There were two chairs, and Rose sat in one while I took the other.

"That bad, huh?" I asked through a grin.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"We were in there, what, five minutes. That's all it took to make you get outside," I said. She nudged my arm with her elbow.

"Ah, it's not that bad. Just, better out here," she said. I raised one eyebrow.

"And why's that?" I asked carefully.

"Just, cooler and quieter," she said, looking ahead at the star-filled night sky, almost longingly.

"That's all? Cooler and quieter?" I pressed. She shifted in her chair.

"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" she asked.

"Say what?" I asked. There was a slight grin crossing my face.

"_You know,"_ she said firmly. I swallowed thickly. It suddenly dawned on me. That she still... still... I shook my head.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, looking down. She turned to face me.

"Don't be, really," she said, putting a hand on the back of my head. A shiver went down my neck and spread across my body at her touch. I reached back and grasped her hand in mine, then pulled our hands down to a more comfortable position, resting on my lap.

"That means that you..." I trailed off. She looked at me, locking her gaze on mine. She said nothing and leaned forward so our foreheads touched. My free hand traveled up to rest on her cheek. She started to lean in, and I mirrored her movements, tilting my head so out noses wouldn't bump.

"Oh, sorry!" A voice made us both jump, hitting our heads against each other. I whipped around and saw Mickey The Idiot standing in the balcony doorway. Apparently, he had come to visit the Tylers. I felt anger bubble up inside me, but suppressed it by standing and rubbing my head.

"No, no. We were just... going in. We're going in," Rose said, also standing, and moved swiftly to the door and pushed past Mickey. I followed her, muttering under my breath. Mickey was left, mouth ajar, standing like an Idiot in the doorway. I went back to my room and shut the door before anyone, specifically Rose, could enter. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. There were too many emotions. I knew how I felt about Rose. I knew _very _well how I felt about her. I knew since the day I first saw her and grabbed her hand and told her to run. I just knew. I was never that sure about her feelings, however. Not until that day on Bad Wolf Bay. The worst day of my life. The day that changed it all. She said she loved me. Well, technically the other me. She couldn't love me, the cheap copy, as much, could she? Surely not. But she did almost kiss me. Did that mean..? I shook my head and laid down, facing the wall, staring into darkness.

I hadn't fallen asleep, and it was 4:30 am. I turned onto my other side and faced the door. As soon as I settled, it creaked open. My eyes adjusted, and a figure was revealed in the dark. It neared, and I realized it was Rose. She was bent over, looking at me. I shut my eyes. I really didn't want to talk. I heard her movements as she backed away and out the door. I waited till I heard it shut to open my eyes. They were filling with tears. I cursed myself for being so emotional, then blamed it on my human part, and closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come.

The sleep never did, however. I ended up watching the sun rise through the large bay window across the room from the bed. I rolled onto my back with a groan and pinched the bridge of my nose. I laid my hand back down and stared at the ceiling. My head was throbbing from lack of sleep and holding back tears. Being human was far more difficult than I thought. I rolled back over and stood and went to the bathroom, being sure to grab a towel on my way. I turned on the water in the tub and waited till it was warm enough, then stepped in.

After my shower, I went to my room and began dressing. I had on boxers and a dress shirt when I noticed a strange glowing coming from under the bed. I went over and bent down and pulled out my blue suit. The same blue suit that was worn on Bad Wolf Bay. There was something hot in the inner pocket. I reached in and felt something hard. I had to drop it because of the heat. I used the sleeve to protect my skin as I pulled out the glowing thing. It was unfamiliar to me. It was shaped almost like a chunk of ginger root. There was something else in the pocket. Something crinkly. I reached in and pulled out a note. The handwriting was familiar. Very familiar. The note read,

_Doctor Clone,_

_Congratulations, you found my little gift! In case you are unfamiliar as to what it is, it is a piece of TARDIS. With this, you will be able to grow another. The growing speed will be increased by far. It will take no less than six weeks. Six weeks?! Yes, six weeks. And yes, that should be impossible but as you know, we like impossible don't we? You will be able to travel the stars in your universe, and I will in mine. We will never come in contact. We will remain separated by the fabric of the universes so travel in time and space is possible, but not travel in dimensions. Even we, the Doctor, cannot succeed in that mission. It will be the Doctor, in the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler. Just as it should be._

_Sincerely,_

_The Doctor _

I stared, breathless, at the note. My hands were shaking and my single heart was pounding out of my chest. I sat there for a solid ten minutes, just staring. I finally was brought to my senses and finished dressing, then went out to find Rose.

I found her in the sitting room drinking a cuppa and staring into the fire. She was in a silky robe and slippers. I approached and sat on the hearth. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing. I was afraid she was angry, but decided to tell her anyway. We may not get another chance.

"I... found something I think you might like," I said, pulling on my ear.

"Where?" she asked, her tone lacking its usual warmth. Her eyes were bloodshot. So she had been up, too.

"Follow me," I said. I extended a hand to help her up. She took it, almost instinctively. I was a little surprised, but I went with it. I led her back to my room. She sat on the bed and I dug out the bit of TARDIS, which had stopped glowing and lost its heat. I handed it to her and she looked at it quizzically.

"What is it?" she asked. I pulled out the note and handed it to her. I watched over her shoulder as she read it. I rested a hand on her shoulder and felt her breathing quicken. She finished, and let it drop to the floor. I walked around and crouched so our eyes met. Hers were wide and her mouth was ajar.

"Is... is that true? Can you really grow another TARDIS?" she asked breathlessly. I nodded, still looking into her eyes. She looked at me for a long time, then grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me forward, our mouths meeting. I was shocked for a split second, but then kissed back. At first, the kiss was tentative, but then became surer. I stood, still kissing, and leaned over her, placing my arms on either side of her shoulders, hands on the bed. She reached up and rested her hands behind my neck. I nudged her lips open with my tongue and explored her mouth. She did the same. I muttered her name against her mouth over and over. This should have happened _years_ ago. My hands went to her shoulders and began to slip off the robe. She brought one of her hands down and stopped me. She pulled back from the kisses.

"Doctor... we shouldn't," she murmured. I sat back on my knees, suddenly aware of what I had tried to do.

"Rose, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I-"

"No, just...don't. It's fine you were just being..."

"Being what?" She averted her gaze, the tiniest of grins dancing on her lips.

"Human."

"Quite right," I said. I leaned back up and pressed my lips softly against hers.

**Part two **

_**Hang on. Help is on the way. Stay strong. I'm doing everything. Hold your own. Know your name. And go your own way.**_

The TARDIS had two weeks until it was fully grown. I had it in the basement of the mansion. The Tylers had allowed me to use the space, after explaining what was happening.

"_Doctor!"_ Jackie's voice rang through the mansion. I exited my room and followed it cautiously, afraid I had done something. I found her in the kitchen, the wall phone dangling by the wire. Her face was drained of color.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly very nervous.

"Rose...h-hospital," she breathed. My eyes widened and I reached past her and snatched the phone.

"Hello? Hello!?" I shouted into the phone.

"Mrs. Tyler? No... who is this?" a female voice answered.

"A friend. Is this about Rose?" I demanded.

"Yes... as I said, she is in the ICU... she was hit by that truck? I thought Mrs. Tyler would have told her friends," the woman said. My heart seemed to stop.

"What truck? What... never mind. What hospital?" I asked desperately.

"Saint John's. She's in the ICU-" I hung the phone up, interrupting her speaking.

"Jackie, we have to go. _Now!" _I yelled, running to the front door.

_Two hours ago- Rose POV_

_I walked out of the shop with the bag in my hand. It contained a CD of the song the Doctor and I heard in the diner a few nights ago. It was sort of special. I had looked it up and learned the lyrics. The lyrics described my feelings at the moment. I bought it to listen to. I had a sort of secret music fetish. I stopped at the edge of the sidewalk to cross the street. The traffic light was red, so I crossed._

_There was a whirr of deafening noise, and I heard people screaming words like "look out" or "move". I looked around and saw this huge pickup truck racing toward me, no intentions of stopping. I tried to run, but tripped on my shoes, which were high heels. So there I was, lying in the path of this truck that wouldn't stop. I heard a deafening horn honk and felt, just before I blacked out, arms grabbing me and pulling me. There was the crunch of bone, and searing pain up my legs and feet. I saw a white light, then everything went black._

_Now- Doctor POV_

I sped through the town, following Jackie's directions to the hospital. When we finally arrived, I found the closest parking place possible, then ran to the door, Jackie hot on my heels. We got in and I rushed to the desk. The woman at the desk looked in surprise at my urgency.

"Rose Tyler, where is she?" I demanded.

"One moment, sir," the woman said, scrolling through her computer.

"Ah, ICU, section three," she said.

"Can she receive visits?" I asked. She squinted at the screen.

"Yes, she can, but only for a small amount of time. About five or ten minutes." I turned and ran to the elevator and Jackie and I went to floor four, where the ICU was located. We got out and entered a door labeled ICU- Sections 1-3. I opened it and there were rows of beds separated by thick curtains. A man greeted us at the door.

"Can I help you two?" he asked nicely.

"We need to see a Rose Tyler," I said in my calmest voice possible under the circumstances.

"Ah yes, you must be the Doctor. She woke up and kept calling for 'the Doctor'. I thought she meant me, but no-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Yes, yes. Now where is she?" I asked impatiently. He nodded and led us to the sixth bed down in the third row. The doctor, the medical doctor, informed us that she got hit by a truck. The driver was drunk and got arrested. There was a man who dragged her out of the way of being critically hurt, but she had broken both legs, one broken in the thigh and the other in the calf.

"Oh, they found this bag on the site. Luckily, it and its contents remain unharmed." He handed me a sack from a music store. I reached inside and pulled out a CD. It was one of someone named Jason Mraz's albums. I read the names of the songs. The first one listed was called "Details in the Fabric". The doctor turned and left us alone. I pulled the curtain closed so that it was a bit more private. I sat in a chair beside the bed and Jackie stood at the foot of the bed. Rose was not moving, but she was alive, the fact made obvious by the heart rate monitor in the corner of the little room. I stroked her hair, and she stirred. I retracted, and her eyes opened.

"Rose..." I whispered. There was a lump in my throat preventing me from speaking out. I swallowed in attempt to clear it, but it was no use.

"Doctor, you made it," she rasped. I returned my hand to her hair. Jackie cleared her throat.

"Mum?" Rose asked, trying to peer over my shoulder. I moved to allow her mother to see her injured daughter.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here," she murmured. Rose smiled weakly.

"The doctors say I'll be okay," she mumbled," I just need rest." I couldn't help blurting out.

"Will you be able to walk again?" She looked over at me.

"They aren't sure. They said time will tell," she said. Jackie bent over and whispered something in her ear, then left the area, pushing through the curtains and out into the main room. I looked quizzically at Rose.

"What did she say?" I asked, returning to the chair. She shifted up with her arms so she was propped up on the wall. The wall was there because the row she was in was the furthest over. She was in an almost sitting position that looked anything but comfortable.

"Just... that she would give us some privacy," she replied. I gazed at her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, placing a hand on her cheek.

"For?"

"Letting this happen," I said sadly.

"It was out of your control. You didn't know it would happen," she murmured.

"But I could've prevented it if I were there," I said wistfully. She reached a hand out and brushed my cheek.

"It was completely out of your control," she repeated. I still couldn't help but feel responsible. I felt the lump in my throat growing as I looked at her. She looked like she was in such pain. I was angry with myself for letting this happen. Angry that something like this could happen to a girl like her. Angry at the bastard behind the wheel. I was suddenly aware of the tears rolling down my face.

"I said I'd keep you safe," I choked out.

"Shh..." She pulled my head down and our lips met. The kiss was sweet and gentle, unlike the kisses on the day I found the TARDIS. I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. I pulled away reluctantly and looked around to see that a nurse had appeared from behind the curtain.

"Miss Tyler needs to rest now," the nurse said in a flat voice. I nodded sadly and stood. I looked over my shoulder and waved at Rose before going through the curtain and back into the main room. The nurse yanked the curtain closed again and I heard Rose murmur something. The curtains parted and the nurse held out the bag with the CD.

"She wanted you to have it," she said through the curtain. I retrieved it, growling inwardly at the rudeness of the nurse and hoped that she wasn't like that around Rose. I walked back to where Jackie was standing and we walked out of the ICU.

"I said I'd keep her safe!" I shouted through my tears. I was standing outside the kitchen while Jackie was doing dishes from dinner. She put the last plate away and came to stand in front of me.

"It was out of your control," she said with a sigh.

"That's what she said," I murmured.

"It was! How were you supposed to know it was gonna happen?" she asked, frowning. I shook my head.

"I just... always have felt sort of responsible for her, you know," I said with a sigh. She nodded.

"I know," she said quietly. I nodded and she went back into the kitchen. I turned and walked into the hall. I stopped at Rose's room. The door was ajar. I pushed it open and was greeted by her bed. I walked over and collapsed on it. The smell of raspberry shampoo and lotion filled my nostrils. It was a unique scent that was purely _Rose_. I felt the tears again, but this time they didn't stop. I let them flow through the fabric of the pillowcase and into the pillow.

I laid there for at least a couple hours before sitting up, suddenly remembering the bag with the CD. I walked out into the hall and found it hanging on Rose's doorknob. I grabbed it and went back into the room. There was a CD player sitting on the dresser. I put the CD in and the first song began.

"_Calm down. Deep breaths. Get yourself dressed instead of running around and pulling on your threads and breaking yourself up. If it's a broken part, replace it. If it's a broken arm then brace it. If it's a broken heart then face it. And hold your own. Know your name. And go your own way. And everything, everything will be fine. Are the details in the fabric. Are the things that make your panic. Are your thoughts results of static cling. Are the things that make you blow. Hell, no reason go on and scream. If you're shocked it's just the fault of faulty manufacturing." _

I laid down on the bed and let the music wash over me, calming my nerves slightly. I rolled over and inhaled the scent of Rose's pillow and closed my eyes. The tears didn't stop, but I was calmer than I was before. The music played on, and I drifted off to sleep.

The days were boring as all get out without Rose there. I did practically nothing. The highlight of each day I didn't see her was checking on the TARDIS. It was almost grown, only about six days left. I visited Rose as often as possible, but it wasn't every day. On average, about once every three days. The doctors were watching her closely and "_couldn't be interrupted_". Even when I saw her it wasn't long. About fifteen minutes tops.

I woke up one morning and realized I was able to visit her. I showered and dressed, then used one of the cars to drive to the hospital. Rose had been moved to a regular room, which was good I guess. It still didn't stop the doctors from coming in and stopping my visit. I went to floor two, where her room was located. I walked down the hall to room 221. I knocked, and heard a voice say to come in.

I pushed the door open and saw a nurse bending over Rose, fixing something on her heart rate monitor. She stood back up and saw me.

"Oh you must be her boyfriend. I'll leave you two alone." This nurse was considerably nicer than the one in ICU. She brushed past me and out the door, leaving Rose and I alone in her room. I went to that plush chair that I always sat in when I visited. She turned in her bed to face me. I smiled at her. She smiled back. She smiled that Rose Tyler Smile. The tongue-between-teeth smile that is exclusively hers.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," I said.

"How are things at the house? Mum, the TARDIS?" she asked.

"Jackie is... ehm... _Jackie,_ and the TARDIS is almost done- only a few days," I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"That's great!" she said, sounding genuinely happy for me. I felt a tug in my heart. Rose definitely wouldn't be ready in a few days. I was looking forward to traveling the stars, _with _Rose Tyler.

"Rose... you have to get better. You have to," I pleaded her. There was a trace of wetness in her eyes that was growing by the second.

"Doctor, I can't promise everything. I can't promise that I will walk again and I can't promise I'll be able to travel with you. I will never be able to promise everything, but I can promise one thing. I can promise that I will always love you. No matter what, Doctor, I will always love you." At some point during her speech, I had stopped breathing. I stared at her.

"Rose..." She put a hand behind my head and pulled it down so that our lips met. I kissed back instantly, wrapping my arms carefully around her waist. I tentatively pulled back enough to speak.

"Rose I..." I swallowed hard, "I love you." My voice was nothing more than a feeble whisper. She smiled. I leaned in and kissed her softly once more before standing to leave.

"See you soon?" I asked. She nodded.

"Course."

The new TARDIS stood tall in the basement. It was its old disguise- the police box. I stood in front of her and took in the sight of the machine I hadn't seen in a _long_ time. Carefully, I stuck the key in the hole and turned it. The door unlocked. I pulled on the door handle and the door opened to reveal the inside. I stepped in and looked around. The interior was exactly the same as I had left it. The console was in the center of the room as always. I walked past it and into the corridor toward my room. The bed was the same, unmade and untidy. I exited the room, turned, and was greeted by Rose's room. I walked to it and pushed the door open. Her bed was neatly made and there were stacks of clothes sitting on the duvet.

I collapsed on the bed and inhaled the scent that was purely _Rose_. I rolled onto my back and looked at the ceiling, which was a tad different than last. Replacing the solid ceiling was a see-through material that would act like a small observatory. Of course, there were no stars to look at now, but once in space, she would be able to see the stars as clearly as if she were out spacewalking in person. A noise distracted me, and I raised my head and looked around. The noise became words and the words became song. I recognized the song as the same song that was on the CD. The same song that played in Rose's room. I sat up and frowned.

"How the hell is this playing?" I muttered aloud. I felt the distinct effect of telepathy as the TARDIS started to communicate with me.

_It's your song. It's _the_ song._

"What?" I asked, looking around.

_The song is special. It describes the importance of the details in the fabric. _She wasn't making sense.

"What does that mean?" I asked, frowning. There was no reply. I shook my head and laid back down. I let the music wash over me and closed my eyes.

I awoke the next morning, unaware that I had fallen asleep in there the night before. I got up and walked out of her room and into the console room. At some point during the night, the TARDIS had closed the doors. I walked over and opened one. The sight that greeted me was the basement. It was almost comical. I was so used to walking out and seeing new worlds and civilization, and now I was walking out to be greeted by a _basement_.

I went up the stairs and into the kitchen of the mansion. I was surprised by the sight of Jackie cooking breakfast. I glanced at the clock, which read 7:15 am. I was shocked to see her awake, much less _up doing something_, any time before 9.

"I'm assuming that your space ship is fully grown?" she asked, a touch of amusement tinged in her voice. I ran a hand through my hair, hoping it wasn't too bad, and sat at a chair by the table.

"Yeah, she's ready for travel any time," I replied, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait to drag Rose along with you. She won't be able to come home even for weeks," she said, flipping pancakes on the skillet. I tried to be light about that comment, but it didn't really work. I didn't reply and got up to leave.

"You want food?" she asked without looking around.

"I, uh, think I'll pass, thanks," I muttered. I turned and walked back to my room.

I dressed in a clean shirt, my brown pinstriped suit, and a black tie, and left the estate. I had asked a while ago to have a car that I could use in case. The Tylers had _quite _enough cars to own their own car lot. Jackie assigned me with an old black Chevy Impala. Apparently it was the oldest one they had. Guess that's what I deserve, especially after I always brought Rose home and all. I shook my head and got into the car.

Once at the hospital, I slowly walked into Rose's room. She was flipping through channels with an agitated expression.

"Television these days I swear..." she muttered to herself. I reached in my suit pocket and curled my fingers around the cylindrical form of a certain familiar device. I pulled out the sonic, which was exactly the same model as last, and pointed it to the telly. The screen flickered, then the picture filled out to reveal Rose's favorite television show- a competitive cooking show that was regularly watched back on board the TARDIS. Rose looked quizzically at the telly, still unaware of my presence.

"What the hell..?" At this time, I stepped into the room, sonic in hand. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers when they spotted the screwdriver. I smiled at her when her eyes met mine. She still seemed shocked. I walked over to the bed and sat on it beside her.

"The TARDIS is complete," I said softly. She started to come out of her shocked state and a smile slowly grew on her face.

"That's great! That's... Doctor, I won't be able to travel for a while yet, you know that." I glanced down at her legs, still in casts.

"They won't keep you here long, though?" I asked.

"No, not long. They said I'll be fine, nothing but fractures. I'll require a wheelchair and therapy yet," she said, smile faltering at the last bit. My pulse quickened.

"Not long, eh?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yep. Broken legs aren't as severe as they sound you know. They only kept me as long as they did to make sure nothing else was wrong," she clarified. I nodded. I was more than ready for her to come home, even more so for her to board the TARDIS.

"That's good. I _really _can't wait for you to board the TARDIS, you know. It's never been the same without you by my side all the time," I whispered. She looked at me.

"Me too," she murmured.

"Really?" I asked dumbly. She looked at me disbelievingly.

"Doctor, do you even know how hard it was for me after the first time on Bad Wolf Bay? That was the worst time of my whole life. All that time without you, it was nearly impossible. Lost sleep and appetite and was just a right mess," she said, her eyes darkening as the memory flooded back into her mind, fresh and vivid. I bent down and brushed my lips on her ear.

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you, never again," I said, recalling the words that Rose had spoken before the Daleks and Cybermen were sucked into the void. She chose between a life with her family and a life with me. She chose the one with me almost instantly.

"Doctor..." I shushed her and pressed my lips to hers with one final, tender kiss before getting up to leave.

Welcoming her home was quite possibly the best feeling in my whole life. She was in a wheelchair, but she was with me and could be with me all the time. So when she laid down to sleep in the TARDIS, you could guess I joined her instantly. We couldn't _do _anything, but we could cuddle. She was on her side facing away from me and I laid behind her on my side, facing her, and wrapped my arms around her. We stayed that way for a long time. I leaned down and inhaled deeply into her hair. The scents of strawberry, hair, and slight sweat filled my nostrils. The different smells mixed to form the smell that was exclusively _Rose_.

"I missed you so much," I breathed into her hair. She shifted slightly.

"Me too," she whispered back. I tilted my head and pressed my lips to her neck. I felt as a shiver ran down her spine.

"I love you. I love you so much, Rose. That's how you can be certain that it's still me. I love you and always will," I murmured. She managed to, with my help, turn and face me. Her eyes met mine through the darkness.

"I love you too, Doctor. I love you too." And with that, she pressed her lips to mine. We stayed, lip-locked, for a long time before eventually pulling apart. I closed my eyes as she wrapped her arms around me and fell into a deep, restful sleep.

"So, that song that I got," Rose began as she sat in the wheelchair, which was parked near me. We were in the console room and I was checking everything to be sure the TARDIS was fit for travel. It had been a month since Rose had been back, and she could walk with crutches. She was using the wheelchair purely for a place to sit. Her crutches were leaned up against the wheelchair. I turned around and faced her.

"Yeah, it kept popping up everywhere. Wonder why," I said, raising one brow.

" 'Details in the fabric'. Wonder what it means," she pondered. I thought about it for a long time. Details in the fabric. Details in the fabric.

"So, is she ready?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, seems to be. Where do you want to go now, Miss Tyler?" I asked. She thought about it for a while before answering.

"Oh, I know! You never took me to the infamous Barcelona- the planet, not the city," she said with finality. I grinned and walked up to her. I bent down and pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"Anywhere that'll make you happy."

"_You _make me happy, daft part-alien," she said with a laugh.

"Oi! I am _not _daft! Not anymore!" She grinned.

"Yeah you are." And with that, she captured my face in her hands and pulled my lips down to meet hers. I'd lived for nine centuries, more or less, and nothing, _nothing, _ever matched up to that moment in the console. Rose was better and she still loved me. What else could I ask for?

~_fin~_


End file.
